super_sentai_seriesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Minor Yuumajuu
The minor Yuumajuu (幽魔獣（ユーマじゅう） Yūmajū?) are the cryptid based monsters with arthropod elements hiding from different parts of Earth that serve the other Yuumajuu. Their full name relates to the cryptids on which they are based. Like the aliens of Warstar, with the use of Buredoran's Bibi Bugs, the Yuumajuu are also able to enlarge. Tomarezu of the Tsuchinoko Tomarezu of the Tsuchinoko (ツチノコのト稀（マレ）ヅ Tsuchinoko no Tomarezu?): Tomarezu is the first Yuumajuu to attack, able to dig underground and spew out a green slime that can melt humans down into a toxic sludge that would seep into the earth and taint it unless he is destroyed. After being destroyed by Gosei Knight, Tomarezu is secretly revived by Buredoran's Bibi Bugs and is enlarged and can turn into a tank-like form, only to be destroyed by Groundion's Groundion Eraser. Tomarezu's name is from Tremors (トレマーズ Toremāzu?) and uses the kanji for "dilute" (稀 mare?). He is modeled after a common pill-bug. Voiced by Takashi Nagasako (長嶝 高士 Nagasako Takashi?). Zeibu of the Mummy Zeibu of the Mummy (ミイラのゼイ腐（ブ） Miira no Zeibu?): Zeibu is able to turn people into his mummified slaves, able to use his Cursed Sand and Cursed Whip attacks. He plans to use a television broadcast to turn more humans into his slaves and mummified the entire planet until the Goseigers and Gosei Knight stop him. After Gosei Knight defeats him, Zeibu is revived by the Bibi Bugs to be finally destroyed by Hyper Gosei Great. Zeibu's name is from They Live (ゼイリブ Zei Ribu?) and uses the kanji for "decayed" (腐 fu?). He is modeled after a centipede. Voiced by Norio Wakamoto (若本 規夫 Wakamoto Norio?). Giemurou of the Kappa Giemurou of the Kappa (河童のギエム郎（ロウ） Kappa no Giemurō?): Giemurou was another Yuumajuu who evaded sealing. Giemurou can absorb moisture and uses a sumo-fighting style. Found by Buredoran, Giemurou is used in a scheme to use Gosei Knight's power to convert humans into kappa and have them convert others as well, all while sucking the planet dry. After Gosei Knight escapes his confines, he summons the Knight Brothers and becomes Gosei Ground to destroy the enlarged Giemurou. Giemurou's name is from The Host (グエムル-漢江の怪物- Guemuru -Hangan no Kaibutsu-?) and uses the kanji for "son" (郎 rō?). He is modeled after a tick. Voiced by Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (大友 龍三郎 Ōtomo Ryūzaburō?). Pesaranza of the Kesaran-Pasaran Pesaranza of the Kesaran-Pasaran (ケサランパサランのペサラン挫（ザ） Keseran-Pasaran no Pesaranza?): Pesaranza feeds off of the persistent love between humans. Reconstructed from his remains, Pesaranza drives humans to be obbessive to get their hearts just right for feeding. Not only fast, Pesaranza can break his body up to a number of fluff balls to avoid an opponent before reforming himself. He is destroyed by the combined efforts of Gosei Ground and Skick Gosei Great. Pesaranza's name is from 1943's Phantom of the Opera (オペラ座の怪人 Operaza no Kaijin?) and uses the kanji for "break" (挫 za?). He is modeled after a leech. Voiced by Norihisa Mori (森 訓久 Mori Norihisa?). Waraikozou of the Gremlin Waraikozou of the Gremlin (グレムリンのワライコ僧（ゾウ） Guremurin no Waraikozō?): The childish Waraikozou loves to destroy anything mechnical. He is destroyed by the combined efforts of Gosei Ground and Gosei Great. Waraikozou's name is from The Twilight Zone (トワイライトゾーン Towairaito Zōn?) and uses the last part of kanji for "brat" (小僧 kozō?). He is modeled after a flea. Voiced by Chihiro Suzuki (鈴木 千尋 Suzuki Chihiro?). Uobouzu of the Nessie Uobouzu of the Nessie (ネッシーのウオボ渦（ウズ） Nesshī no Uobōzu?): Uobouzu is talks in poems and eats shadows, leaving his victims in a state of paralysis that becomes fatal over time. Having battled Groundion in the past, Uobouzu is found by Makuin who asks for his aid to finish what he started ages ago. Uobouzu eventually meets his end against Ground Gosei Great. Uobouzu's name is from The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (ウォーター・ホース Wōtā Hōsu?) and uses the kanji for "whirlpool" (渦 uzu?). He is modeled after a snail. Voiced by Junpei Morita (森田 順平 Morita Junpei?). Zaigo of the Skyfish Zaigo of the Skyfish (スカイフィッシュのザイ粉（ゴ） Sukaifisshu no Zaigo?): Zaigo is able to raise humans' temperature. His sparks attacks are the Zaigo Stardust (ザイ粉スターダスト Zaigo Sutādasuto?) and the Spacy Shower (スペイシーシャワー Supeishī Shawā?). Defeated by the male Goseigers, an enlarged Zaigo is destroyed by Ground Gosei Great. Zaigo's name is from Psycho (サイコ Saiko?) and uses the kanji for "powder" (粉 ko?). He is modeled after a mosquito. Voiced by Anri Katsu (勝 杏里 Katsu Anri?). Semattarei of the Brocken Spectre Semattarei of the Brocken Spectre (ブロッケン妖怪のセマッタ霊（レイ） Burokken Yōkai no Semattarei?): Semarrarei is able to cast illusions, such as several Yuumajuu destroyed by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight. He is used by Buredoran to force the Goseigers to get the Abare Headder for him, intending to use the item on Semattrei to enhance his power so his illusions can become tangible. In the end, he is destroyed by the Super Goseigers. Semattarei's name is from Pet Sematary (ペット・セマタリー Petto Sematarī?) and uses the kanji for "ghost" (霊 rei?). He is modeled after a harvestman. Voiced by Shigeharu Matsuda (松田 重治 Matsuda Shigeharu?).